In the field of structural fabrication processes, there is an ongoing effort to reduce the number of operational steps required to fabricate structures that, in their final form, include electrical and/or electronic circuits and components. Conventional techniques rely on multiple process steps to combine circuits and components with a structure, such as power conduits and/or sensor cabling added to the wing of an aircraft. For example, a conventional planar printed circuit board (PCB) is often attached within a designated space formed within a structure only after the structure is fabricated. Such methodology can weaken the overall strength of the structure by removing material both for the designated space and for post-fabrication access to the designated space. Complex and time consuming fabrication processes and hardware may be required to combine the PCB with the structure and provide electrical connections to various components. Wear-out of such connections may negatively affect reliability and add to repair costs of the end product. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to efficiently and reliably combine electrical and/or electronic circuits and/or components with structures.